The Magic of Christmas Lies in Your Heart
by Lemonly
Summary: An early Christmas fic. Hermione helps someone unexpected out. OneshotDisclaimer: I don't own. I only own Leo.


We find the trio walking outside the castle on a beautiful winter's day. The snow lying on the ground, sparking as the sun hit it. The friends were excited, it was three weeks to Christmas. As they looked around they saw first though seventh years playing in the snow. Just then, they saw two figures stood by the lake. One was standing staring at the frozen surface of the usually dark water. The other stood watching, leaning against a tree. As the trio drew nearer they saw that the later was the one and only Draco Malfoy. The other figure was a little boy, a first year.

"Who is that?" asked Harry, hoping one of his friends would know.

"That's Leo Malfoy." A new voice said. The three friends turned around and saw Blaise Zambini. Before anyone could respond, they heard a melody coming from the little boy, Leo.

"La La La La La La  
La La La La La  
La La La La La

I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me Christmas Eve  
I guess that Santa's busy  
Cause he's never come around  
I think of him  
When Christmas comes to town" Leo sang softly. Hearing this broke Hermione's heart. She started walking forward, before her friends could stop her.

"The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas cheer  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends who come around  
It's so much fun  
When Christmas comes to town

Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green" She sang walking up to join Leo. Hearing a new voice got both Malfoy's attention. Draco was surprised that she was doing something for someone in his family.

"All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen" Leo responded. He looked up at her, and saw a smile on her face.

"No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way" They chorused together.

"Presents for the children  
Wrapped in red and green" Hermione had a smile on her face.

"All the things I've heard about  
But never really seen" Leo looked up at Hermione again, shocked that this total stranger was helping him.

"No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way" They chorused together again.

"When Santa's sleigh bells ring" Hermione said, looking down at Leoand saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"I listen all around" Leo said, looking at the ground. He didn't want his older brother, who was leaning against a near by tree, to see him cry. He also didn't want this stranger to see him cry, but it was too late for that.

"The herald angels sing" Hermione said, smiling.

"I never hear a sound" Leo said feeling worst, not because of what she was saying. But because, he realized, he didn't have a single happy Christmas memory.

"And all the dreams of children" Hermione said. She had a feeling that this kid had dreams from eleven Christmases that didn't come true. She wanted to help with that.

"Once lost will all be found" Leo said. It was helping him, what this stranger was saying. It was helping to remember his dreams.

"That's all I want when Christmas comes to town" Hermione said, looking down at Leo, smiling.

"That's all I want when Christmas comes to town" The two said together. Leo looked up at her.

"Who are you?" Leo asked. He was curious as to who she was. And why she helped him.

"I'm Hermione, Leo." Hermione responded. She saw the look of surprise on Leo's face when she said his name.

"Are you an angel?" Leo asked her.

"Why do you ask that?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, you knew my name _and_ you helped me when you didn't need to." Leo answered. He saw Hermione pull something out of her pocket. When she held it out to him, he saw it was a bell.

"Let me ask you a question. Do you believe?"

"What? Believe what?"

"That Santa's real."

"I don't know what to believe. My dad says that Santa's just a fictional character that the muggles made up, so they could have an excuse to buy their kids more presents. But I think otherwise. At least I think. I don't know." Tears started running down Leo's cheeks. He felt a hand brush away the tears. He looked up and saw that it was Hermione.

"Tell me if you hear something." Hermione said. She rang the bell, and out of came the most wonderful, beautiful sound that Leo had ever heard.

"I hear it. I can hear it!" Leo exclaimed.

"That means you believe." Hermione said.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" questioned Draco.

"I'm not talking to you." Hermione said.

"Draco?" asked Leo.

"What?" he responded sharply, glaring at Hermione.

"Did you hear the bell?" Leo asked. Harry, Ron, and Blaise had now made it down to where Hermione was. Ginny had joined them with Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They all turned their heads to Draco.

"Well… um… I…. well…. Uh…. Yeah." Draco stuttered. Hermione smiled at him.

"Its okay, Draco. Just because you're seventeen, doesn't mean you have to stop believing." Hermione said. She smiled at him.

"Hermione? Could I talk to you for a sec?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. She followed Malfoy over to the tree he had been standing at.

"Thanks for what you did for my little brother. It means a lot. We couldn't ever show that we believed when we were growing up. We always so confused when it came to this. Leo really needed to know that he believed. We don't have the best home life, so it means a lot for him to know that someone besides me cares about him." Draco said.

"Your welcome. This may surprise you but, I'm in the same boat. When ever we have break, I go home with Seamus. Every break except for summer. Dumbledore makes me go home to my foster home then."

"You live in a foster home? What happened to your parents?"

"They left me on the door step of an orphanage. The summer before I started my first year here, I was sent to a foster home. I've moved foster homes so many times. I don't really have a home to go back to. Well, except for Seamus', but that's because all my foster homes have been in Ireland. His family is planning on adopting me, though. So that'll be good. Then I might actual be able to call someplace home."

"Wow. That's worst then we have it. Anyway, would you like to go out sometime? I mean, I've always liked you. But after seeing how you interacted with Leo made me see just how much I like you."

"Sure, Draco. I would like that."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah"

With that Draco leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. When he pulled away, both he and Hermione smiled. They walked back over to the group.

"Hermione?" Leo asked.

"Yes?"

"Do know if Santa will come?"

"Yes, I do."

THREE WEEKS LATER…

"Hermione!" Leo ran over to where Hermione was sitting in the great hall.

"Yes?" She asked when see saw Leo and Draco standing there.

"Look what Santa brought me." Leo said, excitedly. He handed Hermione a box. There was a note on top of it. The note read:

_I'm sorry; I seemed to have missed you all these years. I hope that this gift will make up for everything._

_Mr. C_

Hermione opened the box and saw snow globe. The image inside played all the scenes from _The Polar Express_. On the out side was a image of the Polar Express moving around the base. Hermione smiled.

"And I have a little something for you." She said to Leo. She handed him a small box. The note said:

_May you always believe._

_Hermione_

Leo opened the box and gasped. He looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"Your bell." He said still in shock.

"But, Hermione, it's your favorite thing." Draco said.

"You two need it more that I do. Besides, Seamus has one at his house that he gave to me." Hermione said.

"And I also have something for you, Draco." Hermione handed him a box. Draco opened the box and found a snow globe just like the one Leo got.

"Thanks. Here, I want to show you something. Come on Leo." Draco said. He led Hermione out of the Great Hall and into the Room of Requirements. Leo followed them.

"Oh my God! Draco, it beautiful." Hermione gushed. The room had glass snow flakes hanging from the ceiling. There was a Christmas tree in the corner with all blue decorations on it and a color changing star on top. The room was decorated with Christmassy stuff.

"We thought we would invent you your own winter wonderland." Draco said. The three students sat around the room talking and laughing. Getting to know each other. The three came to a silent agreement; this was defiantly the best Christmas ever.


End file.
